parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Object Show Characters Meet Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother Part 4
Transcript *(Train Sounds) *Joe: Choo-Choo! *All: (Laughing) *Sprinkles: We're Moving. *(Song Starts) *Blue: I Have a Baby Brother. *Leafy: Blue Has a Baby Brother. *Blue: I Have a Baby Brother. *Lightbulb: I Wonder Who He Is. *Sprinkles: Me Too! *Joe: This Will Be the First Stopped, Alphabet City. *Blue: Hey, Everyone, Let's Look for a Gold Clue. *Boombox: Let's Go! *Ice Cream: Wow!, Look at All These Letters. *Sprinkles: Alphabet Letters. *Party Hat: Yeah! *Joe: Hey, Everyone, I Wonder If That Puppy is Blue's Baby Brother. *Blue: Let's Go See. *ABC Puppy: Hi, Welcome Friends to Alphabet City, My Name is ABC Puppy. *Blue: Oh, Hi, I'm Blue, I'm Looking for My Baby Brother. *Lego: Uh, Are You Blue's Brother? *ABC Puppy: I Could Be. Oh, But You Need The Gold Clues to Find Out, and What Better Place to Look Then Right Here in Alphabet City. *Joe: Cool! *(Gold Clue Squeaking) *Skittle: You See Something? *Carrot: Is It a Gold Clue? *Joe: It Is! *Milky: Where Is It? *Sprinkles: Oh, Oh, It's Over There. *Camera: (Gasps), Oh No! *Window: It's Getting Away! *Joe: Don't Worry, I'll Get It!, Gotcha!, Woah! *(Joe Flying Away) *Sprinkles: Now The Gold Clue and Joe are Getting Away! *Hearty: Woah! *ABC Puppy: I Know How to Catch Them!, (Whistles) *(Taxi Beeping) *ABC Puppy: Let's Take a Taxi! *Feather: Yeah! *Blue: Come On! *Gummy: Let's Go! *Blue: This Way, Sprinkles! *ABC Puppy: Scootch On In, Buckle Up, All of You! *Joe: Woah! *Sprinkles: There's Joe and the Clue! *Watermelon: Yeah. *Dr. Lemon: How Do We Make the Taxi Cab Move? *ABC Puppy: Oh, Just Follow The Alphabet! *Sprinkles: Um, I Don't Know The Alphabet Yet. *Blue: We Could Teach Sprinkles the Alphabet. *Microwave: Will You Help Us Teach Sprinkles the Alphabet? *Sprinkles: Oh! *Candy Corn: Yeah! *Yogurt: Yay! *Sthethoscope: We'll Help You, Sprinkles! *Blue: Try Saying It With Us, Okay? *Sprinkles: Yeah, Thank You. *Hearty: Ready? *Party Hat: It Goes... *All: A, B, C, D, E, F... *Window: What Letter Comes After F? *Blue: (Gasps), G!, That's Right! *Yogurt: Smart Thinking! *ABC Puppy: There's the Letter G Right There! *Sprinkles: A, B, C, D, E, F, G! *All: H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O... *Blue: Uh-Oh! *ABC Puppy: Oh, There's a Letter Missing! *Blue: What Letter Comes After O? *Gummy: Yeah! *Watermelon: Yes! *Blue: Yeah, P, Right! *Sprinkles: Oh, It Worked! *All: (Laughing) *Joe: Woah! *Boombox: There's Joe and The Gold Clue! *Lego: Yeah, You're Right. *ABC Puppy: We're Almost There! *All: Q, R, S, T, U, V, W... *Milky: Uh-Oh!, The Last Letters are Missing! *Sprinkles: Um, Can You Tell Me What Letters Come After, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W?, X, Y, and Z! *All: Yay! *Blue: That's Right! *Sprinkles: Now, I Know My ABCs, Next Time, Won't You Sing With Me!, I Hope You Do, Cause I Love to Sing With You! *Blue: (Laughs), Way to Go, Sprinkles! *Camera: You Sang the Whole Alphabet! *Sprinkles: I Did, I Really Did, I Did It, I Did It, I Learned the Alphabet! *(Spots Appearing) *Sprinkles: What Happened to Me? *Dr. Lemon: Look, Sprinkles Has Spots! *Sprinkles: I Got Spots?, I Did? *Feather: Yeah! *Yogurt: Look at Your Body! *Sprinkles: I Did!, I Got My First Spots!, Pink Spots!, But I Don't Know How I Did It. *Blue: Oh, I Think You Know How, You Got Spots, Because You Learned the Alphabet! *ABC Puppy: Congradulations! *Sprinkles: I've Got Spots! *(Song Starts) *Sprinkles: and There All Over Me, I've Got Spots, Come On and See!, With Help from You, I Learned Something New, I Got Spots! *Blue: Wow! *Joe: Woah!, (Laughs) *Candy Corn: Hey, There's Joe and The Clue! *All: Yay! *Joe: Thanks for Rescuing Me! *Leafy: Your Welcome, Joe! *Joe: These Gold Clues are Hard to Catch! *Ice Cream: Yeah. *Boombox: They Sure Are! *Joe: Hey, Sprinkles, Nice Spots! *Sprinkles: Yeah, We Sang the Whole Alphabet to Rescue You!, Thanks to The Object Show Characters! *Blue: (Laughs), Hey, Let's See What Our First Gold Clue Is. *Lightbulb: It's On the Letters, P, U, P, P, Y. *ABC Puppy: P, UPP, Y, PUPP, Y, PUPPY! *Skittle: So Our First Gold Clue is The Word... *Sprinkles: Puppy! *Joe: (Laughs), Oh! *ABC Puppy: Thanks! *Blue: See Ya Later! *Sprinkles: Bye, ABC Puppy! *Blue: Bye! *Object Show Characters: Bye, ABC Puppy! Category:Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:Objects